1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for selectively interconnecting a series of correctors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
These devices are used in fields including aeronautical engineering where onboard electric circuits are made by joining together rows of pins each connected to one of the conductors am short-circuited to each other by means of "shunt bars" whereby all the conductors in contact with the same bar are, at the same potential.
In more detail, a device of this kind comprises:
an insulative housing provided with a series of parallel passages through it each adapted to receive a conductive pin whose free end forms the male connection member and whose opposite end is connected to one of said conductors, the various pins all emerging at their free end on a common side of the housing, and PA1 an insulative cover closing said side provided internally with a plurality of U-shape cross-section conductive bars forming female connection members each facing a plurality of said passages and adapted to cooperate with a plurality of pins by coming into contact with the emergent free ends thereof so as to short-circuit them electrically together. PA1 an insulative housing provided with a series of parallel passages through it each adapted to receive a conductive pin whose free end forms the male connection member and whose opposite end is connected to one of said conductors, the various pins all emerging at their free end on a common side of the housing, and PA1 an insulative cover closing said side provided internally with at least one interconnect member forming female connection members each facing a plurality of said passages and adapted to cooperate with a plurality of pins by coming into contact with the emergent free ends thereof so as to short-circuit them electrically together, PA1 wherein said housing comprises in each passage retaining members in one piece with said housing and cooperating with a shoulder on said pin after insertion thereof into said passage so to oppose axial loads exerted on said pins by said conductors and so retain said pin axially in its passage and maintain the end of said pin by said interconnect member, said cover having U-shape passages, said interconnect members being U-shape bars and said cover and said bars being substantially devoid of means for axial mechanical retention of the pins.
There are usually a large number of housings; they are of modular design and can be juxtaposed by mounting them on a common rail, for example. Their modularity (i.e. the possibility of modifying the interconnection arrangements with a reduced number of parts) is an important element in the design of these devices, as are their weight (a critical parameter in aeronautics) and their cost (given the very large numbers in which they are used).
FR-A-2 578 361 and EP-A-0 214 627 describe modular interconnect devices of this kind and disclose numerous embodiments.
However, the devices described in these documents always use relatively complex shape parts, especially in regard to the conductive bars, and do not enable extensive miniaturization, with the result that they cannot be applied to interconnecting very small pins very closely packed in a common housing.
The invention stems from the observation that these drawbacks (complex bar shapes, impossibility of extensive miniaturization) arise principally from the fact that the conductive bars have a two-fold function, namely making electric contact with the pins and mechanical retention of the pins in the device: this two-fold function implies a more complex shape and therefore one that is more costly to manufacture and more difficult to miniaturize.
It is often desirable to short-circuit the pins not only within one row but also between two parallel adjacent rows. As described in the aforementioned EP-A-0 214 627, for example, the bars may be a double U-shape rather than a single U-shape. As appropriate, either the double U-shape is used to short-circuit the pins of two adjacent rows or the double U-shape is divided into two single U-shapes used independently to short-circuit the pins in a single row. This presupposes that the bars are manufactured in the double U-shape form, which is more complex and therefore more costly, and implies a stage of dividing these double bars, which further complicates the manufacture and preparation of these devices.
It is also known from patent application EUP-A-471 602 for the housing to include in each passage retaining members in one piece with the housing and cooperating with a shoulder on the pin after the latter is inserted in its passage so as to oppose axial loads exerted on the pins by the conductors and so retain the pin axially in its passage and maintain the end of the pin by the bar. It further includes a spring type interconnect member which does not allow cooperation with adjoining members.
An object of the invention is to propose a simple, inexpensive and general purpose interconnect structure.